Valentines
by Animecrazy13ify
Summary: My favourite shippings spending time together on Valentine's day. Short Stories of love, laughter and sadness.


**A/N: Hey, I'm not dead! Just a few short drabbles to celebrate Valentines Day. Late but who cares? So sweet, yada yada, now onwards!**

"GERMANY! GERMANY!" shouted Italy, running towards the stoic blonde, waving his arms about madly. Germany groaned. He probably needed some help with some totally irrelevant and pointless activity that would take far too long and wind up with them being late to the World Conference.

"What is it this time Italy?" Germany sighed as the Italian reached him, "Did you misplace your socks again?"

"No, no! I just wanted to give you your present!" replied Italy happily. Germany frowned and grumbled, "It's not my birthday, and it's not Christmas either, so why the present?"

Italy looked a little confused and said, "Did you forget? It's Valentine's day today! I'm giving you your Valentine's day gift!"

Germany froze. He had completely forgotten about Valentine's day. And he hadn't gotten Italy _anything. _He suddenly felt crushed by an overwhelming sense of guilt as the Italian whipped out a long, pink-wrapped box with a love heart shaped card attached to it. Judging by the rough edges of the card, Italy had made it himself. Germany felt very touched but also even more guilty, seeing that Italy had put quite a bit of effort into a gift and a card and he...

"Thank you very much Italy. I'm very grateful," said Germany with an awkward smile. He took the box from the beaming Italian and unwrapped it. Inside was... a box of pasta.

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Germany. Italian looked worried and said, "You don't like it?"

Germany shook his head vigorously and exclaimed, "No, no, I love it! I'll wait for a special occasion to eat it and I'll savour every bite!"

Italy's smile came back and he said, "I was thinking that maybe you could cook it tonight and we could eat it together. You know, because couples do that right?"

Germany looked shocked and then smiled and said softly, "Yes, that's a good idea. I'd like that very much."

* * *

Liechtenstein clutched the soft package she held in her arms tightly as she waited in the corridor for her big brother to come out of his room. They were about to head off to the World Conference but her big brother had left something in his room and had had to go and get it, so Liechtenstein thought it was the perfect opportunity to go and get her Valentine's day present for him. She thought, seeing that it was a day for love and appreciation, she'd get her big brother something to thank him for all he had done.

The door to Switzerland's room opened and she squirmed nervously as he came out into the corridor, shutting the door behind him. He frowned when he saw her and his green eyes glinted as he said, "You're hair's messed up. Let me fix it."

He stepped forward and ran his hand gently over her head, making he blush. After he was done he stepped back and said, "That's better. Now let's go."

"Um, big brother?"she mumbled nervously. He looked at her and replied, "Yes?"

"Uh, this is for you. To say thank you and... Happy Valentines day," she said in an almost whisper as she held out her present for him. He took it and unwrapped it in one smooth motion. He took in the sight of the hand made pyjamas inside and said blankly, "Thank you," before disappearing inside his room to put them away. She smiled contentedly. She knew him well enough to see that he had liked them. He remerged and said, "Let's go now. I'll buy you some ice cream after the conference."

"Thank you big brother!" said Liechtenstein happily, and hurried after her brother who was striding off down the corridor.

* * *

America walked slowly down the corridor of the building that the World Conference was being held in. It was Valentine's day today and a few girls had sent him Valentines but it seemed that all the other nations were pairing off with each other and he felt kind of left out. He found it a little weird because shouldn't the hero be getting some hot important chick?

He let out a big sigh and rounded a corner... and had a heart attack when he saw Russia pressed up against the wall on the other side. America almost screamed and then yelled, "Dude! Not cool! That was scary man and-"

"Shh!" interrupted Russia, cutting America off mid sentence. America then noticed the other nation's behaviour. He looked edgy, peering around the corner that America had just come around, jumping whenever he heard a noise. And, unless he was mistaken, America could've sworn he could see... fear in Russia's eyes.

"Dude, you alright? You don't look so good," said America concernedly. If something was bothering Russia, it meant something was REALLY wrong.

"Be quiet, da?" Russia glanced around furtively and whispered, "I've been here too long!"

And with that, he took off down the hall, his scarf flapping out behind him. Beyond curious, America took off in pursuit, catching up with the other nation quickly. Once he was running alongside him, he asked, "Dude seriously! What's wrong? Maybe I can help! I am the hero after all."

They rounded another corner and Russia skidded to a halt, America doing the same. The winter nation's face was a mask of terror, which only instilled terror into America's heart. He looked forward to see what what was scaring the unscarable nation. Up ahead was a girl with long brownish blonde hair and dressed in a purple dress. When she turned around, America recognised her.

"There you are big brother," Belarus said sweetly, staring at Russia, who let out a squeaking noise and started backing away. She smiled and said, her voice darkening, "Now..." suddenly her whole demeanour changed and she charged at Russia screaming, "TODAY IS THE PERFECT DAY FOR US TO BECOME ONE BROTHER! WE ARE GOING TO HOOK UP WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! MARRY MEEEEEE!"

Russia turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction screaming, "NOOO! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!"

Belarus hurtled past America after her brother and the siblings vanished from sight, but he could still hear them screaming at each other.

"BECOME ONE WITH MEEEEEEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

America let out a little laugh. Maybe it was a good thing that none of the other nations were interested in him.

* * *

"France!" called Spain as he ran towards the blonde nation up ahead. He didn't respond so Spain tried again, "France!"

This time his friend did turn around, looking a little lost, but gave a small smile when he saw who it was. He gave a signature hair flick and said fluidly, "Bonjour, mon ami. How do you fare on this fine day of l'amour and passion?"

Spain reached his friend and grinned saying, "I'm very well thanks! Have you got plans today? Romano and I are going out later for a bite to eat..."

"Onhonhonhonhon! And _what_ will you two get up to after that bite to eat? Or maybe the bite to eat is..."

Spain blushed and laughed at what France was implying. His expression then became a bit more serious as he looked at his friend's face. To almost all the other nations, France would probably appear to be his normal, perverted self, but Spain could see how tired he really was. He knew the blonde well enough to see the deep, deep sadness in his eyes that always appeared around this time of year.

Suddenly, the two nations were greeted by the sound of "Ksesesesese!" and they found themselves locked in headlocks as the third member of the Bad Touch Trio appeared.

"Hello to you two who are only a bit less awesome than me! How goes you?" said Prussia cheerfully, releasing his friends. France busied himself straightening his clothes whilst Spain offered greetings.

"Didn't you get dissolved? You're not supposed to be here," sighed France, smiling. Prussia puffed out his chest and said, "The Awesome Me can go wherever I like, whenever I like, and that includes this stupid meeting. I'm only here to let the two of you look upon my awesomeness as a Valentine's day gift from me, and to receive your less awesome gifts."

"Uh... I didn't get you anything," said Spain sheepishly, "Sorry, I kind of forgot."

"I too got you nothing, but I didn't forget. I just thought you didn't deserve anything," sniffed France. Prussia scowled and pouted, "You guys' awesomeness ratings have just plummeted in my books!" his gaze then focused on France and he asked, "How are you holding up?"

France tossed his hair with a smile and laughed, "Whatever do you mean? I am tres happy on this beautiful day and am looking forward to poking fun at England-"

"Be serious," interrupted Prussia harshly, "You always get super un-awesomely depressed on this day every year because you're too busy thinking about her."

France's expression went blank and then soft before he said quietly, "That's just the way it's going to be now. And it'll be like that until the day I die."

"So... you're going to visit her?" asked Spain gently. France nodded.

Prussia and Spain exchanged a worried glance before they both grinned and started babbling on about nothing, trying to change the subject. France smiled at them both sadly before tossing his hair back and telling them about how he was planning to freak out the other nations today. Laughing, the three of them headed off down the corridor, but all Spain and Prussia could think about was how tense it was going to be between their friend and England today.

* * *

"That meeting went well didn't it?" said Canada shyly as he exited the conference room. Walking beside him was the voluptuous nation Ukraine. She, like him, was blushing and avoiding making eye contact.

"Yes. It was quite a surprise when the Bad Touch Trio suddenly streaked along the table wasn't it?" her blush deepening a bit at the memory. Canada managed to overcome his shyness a little and meet her eyes, "Actually, knowing those three, it wasn't that much of a surprise at all, was it?"

The two of them giggled a bit and then lapsed into nervous silence again. Just before they exited the building Canada managed to pluck up his courage and asked, "Uh, Miss Ukraine?"

The female nation turned to him curiously. He gulped and then stuttered, "Uh, well, do you, uh, have any, um, plans for today?"

Ukraine blushed again and then shook her head. Canada managed a smile and then stuttered out, "Well, uh, how about we... that is, you and I, alone, go, um, go out and uh, spend some time, uh, together. You know, by ourselves."

There was some awkward silence as the two nations stood, shifting their weights from foot to foot as other nations passed them, giving them strange looks or, in the case of Poland and Lithuania, ignoring them completely because they were so wrapped up in each other. Canada could only imagine how much more wrapped up in each other they would be later. Unless Russia called Lithuania in for work. But, then again, Russia had barricaded himself in a store cupboard to hide from Belarus so he doubted that any of the Baltic States would be receiving any orders for the rest of the day.

"I..." mumbled Ukraine, snapping Canada out of his nervous reverie, "I would, um... I would like that very much. Thank you."

Canada smiled and held out his hand. Smiling back at him, Ukraine took it and they left the building, ignoring the stares they were getting from the other nations.

* * *

The minute the Nordic Five got home, Iceland disappeared into his room and locked the door, a melancholy look on his face. Denmark stared after him with a confused look on his face. The young Nordic had been acting stranger than usual today. It was like he was wandering around in a depressed, zombie-like state. But then again, he had been acting weird ever since the fridge broke down a week ago. They still needed to get the fixed. They were living out of an eski at the moment buying ice from the petrol station down the road.

Sweden suddenly grabbed Finland by the shoulders and started to steer the other nation down the hallway. Finland grinned sheepishly over his shoulder and called, "See you guys later!"

Denmark grinned and announced loudly, "Well, I wonder what **they'll **be getting up to!" he then dropped his voice and said seductively, "And I wonder what you and I will-"

"Tea," said Norway simply, before disappearing into the kitchen. Denmark huffed and then threw himself down onto one of the lovely Danish couches that decorated the lounge room. He and Sweden had come to agreement that if all the couches were Danish, all the bookshelves had to be Swedish. Everything else they still argued about.

Norway returned from the kitchen with two steaming mugs in his hand. Denmark smiled as he noticed how cute Norway looked when he played the role of loving housewife. He took his mug and watched the other nation sit down on the opposite couch. He looked so adorable, just sitting there, drinking his tea- GOOD GOD WHAT WAS HE DRINKING FROM?!

On the bottom of the mug, stamped in big black letters. That word. That dreaded word. Detested by Danish manufacturers everywhere.

**IKEA.**

Denmark slammed his mug down on the table and gave Norway a hard glare. The other nation ignored him. This sent Denmark into a bit of a sulk. How dare he drink from something that that... that... MONSTROSITY had created, and drink it on a Danish couch! A Danish couch that, let's be honest, they were probably about to have sex on.

"You should probably go join Sweden and Finland!" he snapped, folding his arms and pouting. Norway looked up from his tea, that same blank expression on his face. Damn that expression was cute but it could be really infuriating at times. Norway gently placed his mug down on the table and then stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of Denmark.

"Oh, are you going to get annoyed at me now? Because I should probably be screaming at you right now and-" started Denmark but he was cut off when Norway abruptly leaned down and kissed him. He pulled away briefly and said in his soft voice, "You're too noisy. Shut up."

"Gladly," grinned Denmark, and pulled him down on top of him.

* * *

_This, _thought Finland as he passionately made out with Sweden, _is how you are suppose to spend Valentine's day._

The two of them had been in Sweden's room for about fifteen minutes now and had been making out since they had entered the room. They had flopped onto the bed covered by a blanket with the Swedish flag sewn into it at some point, and they had somehow both lost their shirts in the proceedings as well. Finland stopped kissing his boyfriend for a moment and asked, "What should I cook for dinner tonight?"

Sweden shrugged and replied, "Why should we care? You should just stay in here all night."

Finland chuckled and replied, "Come on. We drew straws and I drew the short straw so I'm cooking tonight. So, what should we have?"

Sweden opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by... sounds, coming from outside the room. The two nations paused, recognising what those sounds meant.

"Um..." said Finland, not knowing quite else what to say. The two of them sat up, and looked towards the door. Finland looked back to Sweden and said, "Well. This is awkward."

Sweden nodded, still glaring at the door. Finland sighed and continued, "Sounds like they just started in the living room. Looks like I won't be cooking dinner for a while. Thank god Sealand's at Wy's house today."

"They better clean the couch afterwards," said Sweden bluntly. Finland froze and then groaned, "Oh no. Now I'm never going to be able to sit on those couches again, because I don't know which one they... ugh, why'd you have to put that image in my mind?"

"Sorry," said Sweden, turning back to Finland. The happier nation sighed and said, "So what do we do now? They seem to be having fun, but do they really have to be quite so loud? It's kind of awkward for us."

"Simple solution," said Sweden, pushing Finland back down onto the bed, "We have fun louder than them."

* * *

Hungary walked through the park, humming to herself happily. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the park was full of couples enjoying the sunshine. The World Conference had been boring, (except for that little incident with Prussia, France and Spain, those idiots), but now she was free to wander around and just enjoy the day.

Until she heard the sound of two familiar voices bickering nearby. She sighed, mournfully thinking of her relaxing day, before following the sound of the voices to a more secluded area of the park. There she found her ex-husband, Austria, and Prussia, who had donned some clothes again. They seemed to be arguing heatedly about something but stopped abruptly when they saw her.

"What's the commotion guys?" she asked stopping in front of them, "It's such a beautiful day. Do you really have to fight?"

"Well you see my dear," said Austria, clearly agitated, "This imbecile seems to think he has the right to give you a Valentine!"

"Which I totally can do because the Awesome Me can do whatever I want and also, who's going to stop me?" snapped Prussia, "Besides, aren't you her ex? Exes have less right to give their ex a Valentine then a completely new person!"

"Hmph. Well I actually love her and I have loved her before in the past, unlike you," sniffed Austria. Prussia grinned the grin he grins whenever he's going to do something evil, but before Hungary could clobber him with her frying pan he chuckled, "You so sure about that?"

Austria faltered, "What?"

"Yeah, I seem to remember there was this one time..."

"Shut up Prussia!" snapped Hungary, but the ex-nation went on, "When you two were fighting. Hungary got a little frustrated and she came to me. We got a little drunk, and then one thing led to another..."

Before he could continue, Hungary smacked him with her frying pan. Austria looked satisfied until the frying pan collided with his head as well. Both guys went down and started spluttering indignantly, until Hungary snapped, "Shut up! Both of you! Honestly! Listen, I like both of you! There, I said it. I can't really decide between either of you, and yes, I've loved you both in the past but right now I can safely say I love you both equally!"

A shocked silence met her speech and she blushed before bending down and planting a kiss on both of their cheeks. Now it was their turn to blush. She suddenly reached down and grabbed both their hands and started pulling them along behind her.

"Come on," she said determinedly, "We're going to get ice cream. Then you can _both _give me Valentines!"

"Now you're getting greedy," they both said at once. This caused the three of them to start giggling like five year olds.

* * *

The sun was setting as Japan and Greece sat on Japan's engawa, sipping sake. A couple of cats milled around them, playing with each other or nuzzling up against the two nations. They sat in silence, appreciating each other's company.

"The cats are lively today," said Greece softly, observing two of their feline friends trying to catch a moth nearby. Japan nodded and replied, "Yes. It must be the Valentine's day atmosphere. Love is in the air."

Japan smiled and Greece smiled back. They returned to silence and stared out at the glowing orange orb.

"The other countries were acting very lovey-dovey with each other," said Greece, "Is that because of Valentine's day too?"

"I think so. Germany and Italy have gone to have dinner together, along with some of the other nations," said Japan, nodding, "Separately of course."

"Mmm. Some of the others were talking about doing something after dinner. Do you know what the 'something' is?"

Japan choked on his sake and the spluttered, "Greece-san! That's... I can't talk about that! So improper..."

Greece stared at him and then said, "If you're getting flustered, then it must have something to do with this..."

Then he leaned forward and kissed him, straight on the mouth. Japan froze up for a second before pushing Greece away, almost screaming, "Greece-san! Why..."

"I just thought..." said Greece, a little sadly, "That seeing that I like you and you seemed to like me back... was I wrong?"

"No," said Japan immediately, then blushed furiously. Greece smiled softly and murmured, "Then let me. Be my Valentine."

And this time, when Greece kissed him, Japan didn't push away.

* * *

"That was a good meal," said Spain happily as he and Romano walked home from the restaurant they had been eating at. Romano glared at him and snapped, "After your stunt today with those other two you're lucky I came at all you jerk!"

"Oh come on! It was just a little bit of fun! And you have to admit that those tomatoes back there were delicious!" said Spain still cheerfully. Romano growled and then shouted, "Why do I even bother with you, you jerk!"

And with that he stormed off down the street. Spain, taken by surprise, took a while to catch up with him. Once he reached him he walked alongside him and asked curiously, "Hey come on! What did I do?"

"You're just too much of an idiot, you jerk!" growled Romano and picked up his pace a little. Spain furrowed his brow confusedly and whined, "But I didn't do anything! At least tell me-"

Romano suddenly stopped dead, threw his arms around Spain's neck and kissed him, right there in the middle of the street. They stayed like that for a while before they finally pulled apart. Before Spain could say anything, Romano grumbled, "Don't talk! I don't want the stupid words coming out of your stupid mouth pointing out to me that I've fallen in love with a stupid idiot!"

Spain grinned and then pressed his lips against Romano's. The must've stood there for over three minutes before they noticed Sealand and Wy gawking at them from the top of a nearby wall. Romano immediately sprang away from him and ran at the two kids shouting angrily. The two micro-nations squealed and jumped down off the wall and ran, Romano right behind them. Spain laughed as he followed at a much slower pace and listened to the children's excited shrieks and Romano's threats to stab them to death with a spatula.

_I wonder if he even knows what a spatula is, _wondered Spain, but didn't delve too deeply into that thought.

* * *

"Stop it, aru!" yelled China as South Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan and Hong Kong bickered in the room behind him. They fell silent at his shout and he sighed and said, "Come and join me, aru. But please, _quietly, _aru."

The other nations nodded and silently joined him on the balcony. He had to fend off a small attack from South Korea but then they all just lapsed into a relaxed silence. It was Vietnam who finally broke the silence, saying, "It's nice to not be fighting with anyone right now."

Hong Kong, South Korea and China nodded whilst Taiwan said quietly, "It would be nice if we could stay like this for the rest of our lives."

The other nations nodded again, but China knew, in his heart, that that was never going to happen. They were countries and so they were destined to fight. For their people, for their land... and for themselves.

* * *

"Oi!" came the voice behind him, "Oi, wait up you moron!"

France gritted his teeth and thought, _Go away. I don't want to deal with you, go away._

"Don't ignore me!" shouted England, reaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Without warning, France whirled around and slammed a fist into the other nation's face. The blow sent England sprawling.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" he shouted but his anger turn to concern as he saw the utter fury in his long time enemy's face.

"You have no right," said France in a low voice, quivering with anger, "You have no right to come here."

"Look I'm sorry about-"

"You're sorry?! You're sorry now, but that doesn't help her! You weren't sorry when you tied her to that stake! You weren't sorry when you dragged me away from the pyre! You weren't sorry when you stopped me from saving her! But now you're sorry. But guess what, it's too late. Neither she, nor I need your sorry because _she's already dead!" _screamed France. England looked shocked. He had never seen the blonde nation so angry before. Back then... he had gone into shock and hadn't had time for anger.

"I apologise. I should've left you alone," he said stiffly, getting to his feet. France was still glaring at him with murder in his eyes. "I'll leave now.:

"Yes, you will. Et ne jamais reviennent pas," said the other nation coldly. England turned and walked away, whilst France turned and continued walking up the grassy hill towards the large oak and the cross beside it. Once he stood in front of the cross, he glanced down at the bouquet of white lilies in his hand. She had loved lilies. He knelt down and touched the name carved into the stone.

"Bon soir Jeanne," he said gently, "How have you been? Sorry I haven't been to visit. I've been tres busy lately. Mais, I brought you your favourite lilies."

He laid them on before the cross before leaning up against it. He started to speak, telling her about his day, about the antics and relationships of the other nations, about what was happening in the world. And he could almost hear her tinkling laugh, her warm presence next to him, her head on his shoulder, her lips against his when he fell silent. He could feel in earnest the warm tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Jeanne," he whispered, "I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry."


End file.
